soarfandomcom-20200215-history
Marado
Ferocious and brutal, the warlike marados are a force to be reckoned with. The other races of Forigo claim that living in groups called War Clans in the Savage Seas has turned their hearts to ice. However, though their Clans and the dangerous ocean waters have made them tough and resilient, they have done nothing to alter their personalities. Fearsome as they may appear, a marado is just as likely to be friendly as any of the other races. Etymology and Other Names tba Biology and Anatomy Large, hunchbacked, and often sporting underbites, marados are often an imposing sight to behold. Reptillian in nature, marados are covered almost entirely in scales, with thicker, knobbier bumps on their nose and above their eyes. Thin, flexible protrusions bristle from their backs. Though they are pointed, these growths are too flimsy to be considered true spikes. All marados have strong, bulky limbs and chunky claws made for viscerating unsuspecting prey. Despite the power of their claws, a marados best weapon is its huge, heavy tail. As a species that lives primarily underwater, marados are boastful to sport both gills and lungs. They may breath underwater just as easily as on land and vice versa. Though red, blue, and green are the most common, marados may come in virtually any combination of colors, though these colors are nearly almost saturated and very rarely dull. Additionally, every marado has a blue stripe along their spine. Their patterns are almost always dappled, though striped marados are not unheard of. Marados reach physical maturity around age 17, and most marado live to be around 105 years old. Sociology and Culture Living in the treachers waters of the Savage Seas has caused the marados to become warlike through necessity. With their very lives threatened every day by the other creatures living in the seas, they were forced to become warriors to survive. Many marados are toughened because of this, though not all of them are vicious in nature. In fact, being forced to band together in groups, which have come to be known as War Clans, has, if anything, only strengthened the bonds between most marados and those they consider friends. Because the War Clans have lived apart for so long that their individual cultures have shifted very slightly, making each War Clan unique in its practices. However, one thing all War Clans have in common is the tradition of the War Dance. Though every Clan has their own unique War Dance, all of them use dance as a display of physical prowess to intimidate and confound their enemies. Since War Dances are usually done underwater, where moving is slower and more sluggish, these War Dances are terrifyingly swift and acrobatic when performed out of water. Owing to their distance from the sky in a sub-sealevel existence, marados are, as a whole, not very attuned to magic. Their knowledge of venelum never comes naturally, and any marado who wishes to master spellcasting must do so through practice and hard work. Naming Conventions Most marados do not have personal names. Owing to their War Clan mentality, every marado is named for their predominant marking color, the order in which they were born in a specific year, and their War Clan. For example, a predominantly red marado who was the eighteenth marado born one year in the Goretide Clan would be named Red-Eighteen of the Goretide Clan. Though not often, this occasionally results in two marado born in different years with the same name. When this happens, the first born marado adds the First- prefix to their name, the second born adds the Second- prefix, and so on. Some marados may choose to take a personal name. This is especially common among those who are estranged from their War Clans. Though less common, it is also a practice among Clan leaders who wish to set themselves apart from the rest of their Clan. A personal name chosen in this manner might consist of anything, as it is completely up to the marado to decide. However, generally, they will choose fierce-sounding words. While most marado do not mind being referred to simply as their color and number, it is considered disrespectful to refer to a higher-ranked marado in this way, regardless of race. Examples of marado names: Red-Eighteen of the Goretide Clan, Blue-Six of the Ragereef Clan, Second-Green-Three of the Coralcrash Clan Examples of marado nicknames: Crush, Ripthroat, Snarl, Jaw, Dag Notable Marados gdsiojsfklmfs Racial Traits (3.5e) Marados are a Medium race, incurring no benefits or penalties for their size. A marado may choose either +2 str -2 con OR +2 wis -2 int '''on top of their starting statistics. All marados are '''Aquatic and therefore can breathe underwater. Additionally, they gain a Swim speed of 30ft and may Swim as though they were moving on land. Thanks to their Perilous Pirouette, all marados gain +2 to Perform (War Dance) and gain Perform (War Dance) as a class skill. Additionally, Perform (War Dance) may be used in place of an Intimidate check. Once per day as a standard action, a marado may use their Tail Slam ability to deal (level)d8 damage. If they so choose, a marado may instead use this ability on the ground. Using Tail Slam in this way functions as though they had used a Tremor Blast spell with a circular 15ft radius around the marado. Most marados are members of a War Clan. Though the name may suggest otherwise, a War Clan is more than just an army of soliders. Each War Clan has slightly different beliefs and practices, and most War Clans are functionally similar to a family group. The different War Clans and their benefits are as follows: Coralcrash Clan: A War Clan with a heavy focus on family and bonds, marados of the Coralcrash Clan are among the most loyal companions of all. Once per day as a full round action, a marado of the Coralcrash Clan may make a group Charge with up to one willing companion. This works as a standard Charge, except one ally may also Charge the same foe and is granted an Attack of Opportunity. In addition, marados in this War Clan gain +2 Diplomacy. Goretide Clan: A War Clan whose main trait is their agility and intuition, marados of the Goretide Clan tend to be quick on their feet and even quicker with their minds. Once per day as a free action, a marado of the Goretide Clan may grant +2 AC to themselves or an ally for 1d4 rounds. In addition, marados in this War Clan gain +2 Initiative. ''Kelpmaul Clan: ''A War Clan known for its physical prowess, marados of the Kelpmaul Clan are, on average, stronger and bulkier than those of other War Clans. Marados of the Kelpmaul Clan gain Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. Marados who would already have this feat through their class gain +1 Base Attack Bonus while attacking unarmed instead. In addition, marados in this War Clan gain +2 Bluff. ''Saltblood Clan: ''A War Clan that excels at strategy and tactics, the marados of the Saltblood Clan are often considered the most cunning of their kind. Once per day as a free action, a marado of the Saltblood Clan may empower their allies, allowing up to two allies within 30ft of the marado to move up to 15ft as a free action. In addition, marados in this War Clan gain +2 Knowledge: Local. ''Renegade (clanless): ''Marados who have been exiled from their War Clans or those who choose to live on their own are considered Renegades. Once per day, a Renegade marado may issue a Challenge to a single foe. Against that foe, the marado gains +4 to attack rolls and +2 to damage rolls. In addition, Renegade marados gain +2 Listen. Category:Worldbuilding Category:Races